Letters to the Next Generation
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Ever wished you could write to Teddy Lupin, Al Potter, or another one of the Next Generation?  Well, here's your chance!  A portal has opened to connect this world to theirs, and I have the job of transporting the letters that they are sure to receive.
1. Introduction to the Letters

Hey there, fellow Harry Potter fans!

I know this has been done a lot, especially recently, but I wanted to give it a shot anyway.

Have you ever wished you could talk to Teddy Lupin, Al Potter, or the others of the Next Generation? Well, here's your chance!

You can choose to write to: Teddy Lupin, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, Molly, Lucy, Rose, or Hugo Weasley, James, Albus, or Lily Potter. If someone wants me to add in some other character, for example, Scorpius Malfoy, just make sure you state that.

I've never done this before, so I'm kind of excited, and I'm also wondering if I should do this, or if I should forget it. I'll pride myself on responding as much in character as I can, so bear in mind that my version of Teddy may be quite different from yours, so please don't get mad. D: But they love being asked questions, so...yeah, moving on.

Yeah…I need to know whom the letter's for, and whom it is writing it. Hopefully you'll receive your responses soon. I need at least…five letters in order to post a chapter, so please drop these characters a line; they love to hear from Muggles, or even other wizards that are out there.

We hope to hear from you soon!


	2. Teddy, Rose, Hugo

Hey! I only got three questions, and I wanted five, but I guess this is fine, it'll just be a shorter chapter than I expected.

Here are your answers!

-THE NEXT GENERATION-

_To teddy: do you miss your parents? What is your life like now?_

_From Sparkeee_

Dear Sparkeee,

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss them. I wish I could say it didn't hurt, because I guess I never really knew them. But the fact remains that they still knew me. They knew me and loved me, and I never got the chance to repay them. They died as heroes, and I can only invision what they must've been like. So…I suppose I do, yes. I wish they could've lived to see me today.

I can't imagine my life being any better than it is now. I've been training as an Auror for the past year, but I was also recently asked to play Seeker for Puddlemere United next season. I've still got to decide what I want to do. They've told me that I can put my training on hold to play, but I'm not sure. I'm finally in a steady relationship with Victoire, the girl of my dreams, and her father isn't going to murder me about it. If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask me.

Yours truly,

Ted Lupin

xXxXxXx

_Dear Rose Weasley,_

_Hi! My name's Riina. I'm doing a research project about the various social_

_lives found in the wizarding world, and was hoping you could answer a few_

_questions for me? _

_First off, what's it like for you on an average day at Hogwarts?_

_Second, when visiting home for the holidays, what do you do? Do you spend time_

_with family, friends, etc?_

_Third, what's your view on Muggles? _

_This is greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot, Rosie! _

_-Riina Kwaad_

Dear Riina Kwaad,

You're doing a research project on our world? How fascinating, is this for a Muggle school? Of course I'll answer your questions, it's not often I get to talk to Muggles that are my own age.

An average day at Hogwarts…hmm. I wonder where to start. Since I'm in Gryffindor, I wake up in a red-and-gold four-poster bed along with my dorm mates. They've got to be the best friends a girl can ask for. Then we head down to breakfast (usually I wait for Al and Scorp) in the Great Hall, which still amazes me. If it's Monday, we get our timetables for the week, and after breakfast, we head to our classes. I tend to favour Charms while Al and Scorp prefer Defense Against the Dark Arts. After two classes, we head to the Hall for lunch. Then we have two more classes, or if it's Friday, one, and then sometimes we have Astronomy at midnight. Honestly, studying the stars during the middle of the night, and they expect us to be alert the next morning? On Friday afternoons, we go and visit Hagrid, an old friend of my parents (and Uncle Harry, of course). On the weekends, the boys act like idiots and put off their homework, begging me to help them at the last minute.

When we go home for the holidays, particularly the Christmas ones, we spend a lot of time at The Burrow, which is my grandparents' home. I have a huge family, so it's always a lot of fun, even though James and Fred always try to get on my nerves. Sometimes Al will have Scorp over at his house, so I'll go over to Potter Manor to spend time with my friends. But yes, I spend a great deal of time with my family inside and out of school. It seems like "Gryffindor Tower is infested with Weasleys," as Scorp puts it. That's rich, considering he's the only one in his family not to be Sorted into Slytherin.

My view on Muggles? I think they're fascinating. Mum's parents are Muggles, so obviously I know quite a bit about them, but I think it's fantastic how they get along without magic. I often go to the cinema with my brother, so I guess we're part-Muggle ourselves. We don't have those mobile devices that you have, but we spend part of the summer holidays at Grandma and Grandpa Granger's home. I simply don't understand how some wizards can think less of them; Muggles seem to be more resourceful than wizardkind in many respects.

I hope I answered your questions, but I also hope that I haven't written too much. Dad says that I take after Mum in the way I write. Always feel free to write to me again, I love writing letters.

From,

Rose Weasley

xXxXxXx

_Dear Hugo Weasley,_

_Hi! You probably don't know me, but that's okay. I've sent a similar letter to_

_your sister. I'm doing a research project of various lives in the wizarding_

_world, and was hoping you could help me out? _

_First off, what's it like having an older sister? Do you like having a_

_sibling? _

_Second, what's an average day spent with your parents like?_

_Thank you so much! I look forward to hearing from you and your sister soon!_

_-Riina Kwaad_

Hi Riina!

No, I don't know you, but if you sent a letter to Rosie, I guess I can trust you. You must've heard of me somehow, right? A research project? Heh, I bet Rosie wrote you a novel. She's probably really pleased. I won't write nearly as much as her, but of course I'll help as much as I can.

What's it like having an older sister? She's annoying, but I suppose I've got to love her, right? Thing is, I don't know how I'd be able to live without her. She'll be bossy sometimes, telling me when to go to bed, like she's Mum or someone. But other times, she'll be really caring and stuff, like that time I came in from playing Quidditch and I had a scraped knee, she told me it was alright and helped me get it cleaned up. So yeah, I guess I like having a sibling. At least we don't fight as much as James and Al. I heard that they used to share a room until it exploded. Uncle Harry was furious. He went into Auror-mode. And his Auror-mode is scary…trust me.

An average day with my parents? It's listening to constant bickering. I don't know how they ever fell in love, because they're always arguing about something or other. They're like…a Quaffle and a Chudley Cannons player. They just don't see eye-to-eye. (Dad would be personally insulted by that analogy, but he has to realize that it's a harsh truth.) Mum'll always be talking about something of "high importance" to the Ministry, and Dad'll pretend to be listening, and she'll get mad when she realizes that he's not…and it goes on like that. But I love 'em, really, they've got to be the best parents ever. Though neither of them can cook. We usually get Muggle take-out or go over to Grandma Molly's for dinner. I've heard the Hogwarts food is brilliant- I can't wait.

Hugo Weasley

-THE NEXT GENERATION-

Hey again! I hope the responses were satisfactory (I know Rose likes to ramble on), and I really hope for some more questions. Remember, anyone in the Next Generation, including the Scamander twins and Scorpius Malfoy, will answer questions. Even the adult versions of the trio (or any of the others) may make an appearance if you wish for them to.

Thanks so much, you guys! I really had fun writing these. Role-playing is kind of my thing. :)

Ted(dy) R. Lupin


	3. Lily, James, Scorpius

Hey there! I finally got around to the questions, and here are your answers! I still wish I could do five letters a chapter, but I guess I'm willing to go with three for now, until the numbers increase.

Please, read on!

xXxXxXx

_Dear Lily,_

_Hi! My name is Cindy and since it is now availible for us muggles to write to you, I would like to ask some things about you. You definately don't know me, but you can trust me._

_What's it like to be the youngest in the family?(or is that Hugo?) Does it get annoying when people try to "look after you" or do you like it?_

_Out of all your siblings and cousins, who do you enjoy spending time with most?_

_Do you think you are more like your mum or dad? (appearance and/or personality)_

_Do you like your name (middle name included) or do you wish you could have been named differently?_

_Are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts? Which house do you think you'll be in?_

_That's all for now. Remember, it would mean alot to me if you replied. Thanks for reading!_

_Eagerly awaiting your reply,_

_Support Moony or Cindy_

Hello Cindy,

It's okay that I don't know you, 'cause Teddy told me that I might be getting letters from Muggles. I love meeting new people, 'specially from Daddy's work.

Hugo is younger than me, even though sometimes he says that he isn't. It doesn't really – it means that I always get the best presents, and people usually trust me more because I'm the innocent one. It's only Teddy that never really trusts me, 'cause I soaked him with a water balloon last Christmas.

I think I like Al and Teddy the best, mostly 'cause they're the nicest to me.

Everyone says I'm like my mummy, but I think that sometimes I'm like my daddy. I look like Mum, with her hair and eyes, but she says that I don't have her temper and I'm more…laid-back, like Dad.

I was named for Grandmum! I mean, my daddy's mum. And I'm Lily Luna after mum's friend Auntie Luna, and she's really nice. Though James and Al say that I'll be sorta famous at school 'cause my surname is "Potter," I love my name.

Yes I am! Rosie's told me all about it, and I can't wait! Hugo says he's excited for the food, but honestly, he and Uncle Ron always think with their stomachs. Boys. I really don't know what house I'll be in. I mean, all my family have been in Gryffindor, but I don't think I'm brave enough.

Thank you for your letter!

Lily

xXxXxXx

_Dear James,_

_What was it like to go to Hogwarts when every single person in the wizarding world knew your dad's name?_

_~Lily  
><em>

Hi Lily,

Oh, this is weird, you have my sister's name. I bet you're a lot less annoying though.

What was it like, being the kid of a famous bloke? It's brilliant. I love it. I mean, the Slytherins are gits about it, but that's what Uncle Ron said they'd be like. (Don't tell Mum, but Uncle George and Uncle Ron took bets as to what house I would be in. Uncle Ron won.) It wasn't really a shock, because Dad always used his adventures for bedtime stories after we outgrew old Beedle, but they say I'm like my grandfather James. Slytherins call me a pompous git. Actually…most of the people in my year call me a pompous git. But I suppose that doesn't matter, right?

I guess it was weird at first to hear people say, "Oh, look, that's Harry Potter's kid" or "Blimey, he looks just like him!" But my dad's an all-around good bloke, so I suppose it's a cool thing.

Proud to be part of Hogwarts' newest pranksters,

James Sirius Potter

xXxXxXx

_Dear Scorpius Malfoy,_

_Can you tell me a bit about your relationship with your father? And what is your mother like?_

_Thanks :)_

_mee3213_

To mee3213,

My father and I are on fairly good terms. We're nothing like the Potters, mind you, but I think it's the best that could be found in a "Most Noble and Ancient" wizarding household. I haven't been treated any differently since I was sorted into Gryffindor, though I get the sense that Grandfather Lucius harbours some untold feelings for the house. But it doesn't bother Father, and even more frequently I've been getting the feeling that he is glad that I wasn't made a Slytherin as he was. I whole-heartedly agree.

If you want my honest opinion, my mother is the reason that my father is so much more laid back than he used to be. She taught him how the lives of Muggle-borns (NOT Mudbloods, I cannot stand that derogatory term) and even Muggles are not so different from that of ours, and how they really are just the same as us Purebloods. She is the reason I was spared from the typical life of the Malfoy heir. She always insists for me to call her "Mum" instead of "Mother," which I must say that I'm happy about. She is the reason that Father wasn't too fussed when they learned that I had made friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, who Grandfather says are the heirs of the biggest "Blood traitor" family in existence.

I think that's a load of dragon dung.

Sincerely,

Scorpius H. Malfoy

xXxXxXx

How were these? I enjoyed writing all of these, though I am going to admit that writing from the point of view of a nine-year-old girl was pretty hard. Sorry if it wasn't up to expectations you had.

Please remember to ask more questions! These are so fun to do, and it's something that I can update regularly!

Ted(dy) R. Lupin


	4. Rose, James, Scorpius

Hey there, you guys! This chapter I was able to get out fairly quickly, because I worked on it today instead of studing for the APUSH Test tomorrow. I know I'll still do well, so I'm not concerned, but I'm worried that some of these may be out of character. Sorry if I've made Scorpius too stiff, but I wanted him to be different from the rest of them.

And wow, the responses to the last chapter were great, please keep the letters coming! I had so many to write for this chapter! :)

xXxXxXx

_Dear Rose,_

_Has anyone really told you that you are like your parents? I bet you have a fear of spiders like your dad or is that Hugo? What's the status of you and Scorpius? Come on everyone knows that you two love each other just admit it! Ah which brings me back to one of my favorite parings, your parents. What house are you, Albus and Scorpius in? I am very eager to know._

_From,_

_trachie17 _

Dear trachie17,

I do hear quite a bit that I'm like Mum, but the only thing I have in common with Dad is the red hair. I do play a bit of Quidditch, but I would never be insane like Al and Scorp and actually play at school. Neither Hugo nor I have a fear of spiders, like Dad, because fortunately none of our toys were transfigured into, as Dad puts it, a "big hairy thing with too many legs." Hugo does have an irrational fear of rats, though. I'm actually not even sure why, you would have to ask him yourself.

Scorpius and me? Well…he is rather dashing…but…he's my friend! We could never be together! Besides, school isn't for relationships; I would never forgive myself if I distracted myself with a boy and didn't pass my exams. And also, Dad would pass out. Not only am I in my first year of school, I don't know if he would "be able to stand the shame" of his only daughter dating a Malfoy.

My parents are such an odd couple that their relationship is almost more benefiting than Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's. But as long as they love each other (which it's obvious they do), they're perfect, I do agree. They're one of your favourite couples?

Al, Scorp, and I are all in Gryffindor, House of the Lion. It took the hat so long to decide for Al – I was almost sure he was going to be sorted somewhere else. Not Slytherin, never Slytherin, but Ravenclaw, maybe. Teddy's Grandmum, Andromeda Tonks, always used to say that Al reminded her very much of Teddy's father, Remus, who I've heard was very studious.

From,

Rose Weasley

xXxXxXx

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Hello Scorpius, I was just wondering what is your relationship status between you and Rose. And how did your father and Rose's father and Uncle Ron Weasley and Harry Potter I mean react to you being friends with Rose and Al? What do you like to do at Hogwarts?_

_From,_

_trachie17_

To trachie17,

Rose and I…relationship? Er…you do know that we're not a day over eleven, correct? Well, I myself am almost twelve, but as far as I am aware, Rose turns twelve sometime during the summer holidays. And even then, I am under the impression that we are a bit young for any sort of relationship. I won't deny that she is easily the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor house, and possibly the most beautiful girl in our year, but I cannot simply walk up to her and ask her to be my girlfriend. She would most likely hex me, the brilliant girl that she is.

My father seemed to be a bit relieved that I was not to be enraptured by the ideals that some Slytherins still have about the Dark Arts. If anything, I do not believe that he would ever want me to follow in his unwise footsteps. Mr. Potter was very welcoming and accepting, glad that Al had found a very good and trustworthy friend. I also sensed that he was glad that "Draco" had raised his son well. Mr. Weasley was not quite the same. He trusted me eventually (when I visited Al and Rose over the holidays), but his prejudices did not disappear as Al's father's did.

At Hogwarts, I'm quite good at Transfiguration, and moderately good at Potions, but my favourite thing to do is easily Quidditch. Even though Al and I are first years, we made it onto the Gryffindor team, Al as a brilliant Seeker and me as a Keeper. Professor McGonagall says that she hasn't seen such a good Keeper since Oliver Wood played, and as a lifelong supporter of Puddlemere United, I felt my face turn red. But Gryffindor pride nonetheless, I suppose.

Sincerely,

Scorpius H. Malfoy

xXxXxXx

_this is so cool! hey rose, what's it like having hermione as a mum? does she pressure you a lot, and do you have any tips on memorizing things? i love learning stuff but suck at remembering the exact stuff...like formulas and dates and that waffle._

_Allison Yishin L._

Dear Allison,

Mum is amazing…no, she is phenomenal. While she cannot ride a broom without falling off, she is easily the smartest person I've ever met, and I'm very grateful to have her. She definitely does not pressure me, because she trusts me to do well in my studies and continue to read and love learning as I always have. She also says that she is glad that I am like her in that respect, and not like Dad. I guess I can see what she means. I'm sorry that I don't really have any helpful tips for you; studying and retaining information is just something that I've really always been good at. And even I have to admit that Professor Binns can be quite dull. I wonder, sometimes, if he even realizes that he's dead.

From,

Rose Weasley

xXxXxXx

_james, if you're annoying your brother, please stop. i hate annoying people, what do you have to say to that? XD i don't hate annoying people...they just well, annoy me. XD_

_wish i had my letter to hogwarts...i'm 13, and was so disapointed when my letter didn't come (yeah, i know it's fake but i can still hope, right?)_

_Allison Yishin L._

_P.S what's wizarding china like, if you've been there, and what do they use in place of firecrackers? or do they just use muggle stuff?_

Hi Allison,

I only annoy Al to an extent, because he's my brother, and it's what I'm supposed to do, right? I'm only living up to my namesakes, and I know when to be serious. Err…I suppose I'm always "Sirius," or "James Sirius," at least. And I also know that's the oldest joke in the book, but Fred stands by the fact that it's clever, and the new generation of Marauders have to stick together. It might help that we're all related. If you said you hated "annoying people," I wouldn't be surprised – I'm used to that reaction. But there is an art to pranking, and you have to have a gift for it. At least for the four of us, it's in our blood, like the Weasley temper. All of us seem to have it, some just use it more than others. Like…I've never seen Louis get mad, but Vic swears that he's even worse than Grandmum. And Merlin's pants…that's got to be bad. I understand, I get a bad reputation for being a troublemaker and my dad takes responsibility for it. And really…you can't expect someone to name their son "James Sirius" and follow the rules, too.

Hogwarts? Fake? Well, I'm just offended now! (C'mon, you know I'm kidding…)

Proud to be one of the Hogwarts Pranksters (Yes, Minnie, I know that you know it's me),

James Sirius Potter

P.S.: Rose and I haven't been to Wizarding China, but Teddy's been all over the place. I guess we could ask him, or you could ask him, whichever.

xXxXxXx

_hey scorpius, glad you're the "black sheep" of the family and you're dad's finally loosened his knickers. XD what's it like being the son of draco malfoy before hogwarts? are there tons of pranks still going on at hogwarts? what're the slytherins like now? Is slughorn still there? who's the new deputy headmaster? sorry for pelting you with questions...i leave more till next time. _

_Faithfully reading,_

_Allison_

To Allison,

Thank you very much. I don't know how I would survive if I had been forced to live under the suffocating dictator-esque rule that my father had dealt with as Grandfather Lucius had used in raising him. It was Mum, really, who made him, as you say, "loosen his knickers." As a more contemporary woman, a Ravenclaw, no less, she made him realize how much exactly things have changed.

Before Hogwarts, my father's identity was of no consequence to me. All I knew was that my parents did love me, and that was really all that mattered. It was only once I got to school and Sorted into Gryffindor that I truly realized the prejudice that surrounded me, and that bothered me nearly as much as it bothers Al that people continuously see him as his father reincarnated. But as I got my position on the Quidditch team, people started to see I was different, and everything seems to be fine now.

Of course there are still pranks. Al's brother James and his cousins Fred, Roxanne, and Louis, all second years, are the new "Marauders," as James calls them. They find themselves very amusing; personally I don't understand what exactly inspires them to do it. Al says that it's just in his brother's nature, but I believe that's an excuse. Rose has already given up on him. The Slytherins don't seem nearly as horrible as people have always made them out to be, but that may be for two reasons: 1) I'm a Malfoy and 2) Since the Second War, certain precautions have been made to prevent prejudice.

Professor Slughorn is indeed still teaching Potions. It is beyond me why – he constantly makes reference to the fact that he wishes he was still on vacation. He doesn't like me much, because he was looking forward to having me in Slytherin, but Albus and Rose made it into the "Slug Club." Sometimes Rose will invite me, but usually they are not allowed guests. The Headmistress has been Minerva McGonagall since the end of the Second War, and I must say that she is quite good at frightening students when she needs to. She can be quite intimidating, though Al and Rose insist that she is actually very nice. But if you do mean the Deputy Headmaster, he is Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor and Head of Gryffindor House.

It's perfectly fine, I understand that Muggles are often curious about our world. Ask however many questions you need to. Teddy Lupin told me that I shouldn't be surprised if I get many letters – it appears that I am popular among the Muggles. I don't think I should be complaining.

Sincerely,

Scorpius H. Malfoy

xXxXxXx

Once again, I had a lot of fun doing this, so please, keep the letters coming, and by all means, if you've already written one, you can write back to the characters and start a whole conversation with them and whatnot.

I hope to have the next group of letters up very soon.

Ted(dy) R. Lupin


	5. Teddy, James, Albus

Hey there again! I know I still have some others to answer (courtesy of Allison Yishin L.) but I figured I'd post these four. Hopefully the next ones will be up soon, of course, depending on the reviews/questions I get.

xXxXxXx

_teddy (which is an awesome nickname btw, hope you don't get teased for it) what's wizarding china like? (see my question to james for details) are there any wizards living in antartica or some far-flung desert? have you been to wizarding pyramids, and if so, what's the legends around them, and the pharaohs? how's being a metamorphigi (did i spell that right? sorry if I didn't.) can you change you skin color and facial parts? how is it with victorie (you don't have to answer if you don't want to.)_

_Allison Yishin L._

Dear Allison,

Thank you, and no, I don't get teased for it much. I usually go by Ted now. It's pretty much the family and my older friends that call me Teddy.

Well, Wizarding China is very much like England, I suppose. Their ministry is quite similar, but I don't think they're as large a group as we are in Britain. Well, I suppose you don't know about Filibuster's fireworks, or the newer ones made by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but they are very much the same in China. I'm not sure exactly sure how they're made, you would have to ask George, or maybe Fred and Roxanne. I'm not sure if he shares his trade secrets with his kids.

As far as I'm aware (I haven't been to Antarctica), there are no Wizarding communities in the barren wastelands of the world. I could be wrong, but if there are, they're small and hidden. I went to Egypt on holiday with Victoire's family the summer before I started at the Auror Academy. It's brilliant, but the legends are more or less the same as the Muggle ones. I dunno if you've heard of the boy pharaoh, King Tutankhamen, but he was a wizard. He died young because of accidental magic gone wrong. That's why none of the Muggles could ever figure out what happened to him.

Being a Metamorphmagus is wicked, though I guess it gets on my nerves when the younger kids ask me to change my nose during meals. I mean, I'm trying to focus on my food, you know? It's all right that you didn't spell it right. You were pretty close as it is. Yes, I can change my skin colour and basically anything. Confusing the mates at training is so fun.

How is it with Vic? It's…wonderful. I suppose there isn't much for me to say otherwise, but I see her every Hogsmeade weekend, fortunately avoiding one of her friends who's wanted to have it on with me ever since she's met me. Bit annoying, really.

Best,

Ted Lupin

xXxXxXx

_james-i get that. hey, i'm pretty tame in school most of the time, but i also get the urge to do something pranky (yes i know that's not the word) wow i never thought of that...the two mischievous boys of hogwarts in one name...not a good idea. XD there is indeed an art to pranking and that requires delicacy and time and the will i do not have. so yeah...btw, older brothers are spose to take care of the little ones after them, not to annoy them...unless they annoy you first. just don't prank the teachers, they work too hard for that. prank some slytherins for me (i can't believe i'm saying that, but seeing as i can't go to hogwarts, oh well)_

_Allison Yishin L._

Hi Allison,

Cool, finally someone who doesn't fault me! You're a prankster too? That's bloody brilliant! What kinds of pranks do Muggles pull? Grandpa Weasley has this fascination with Muggles; it's mental. But I wonder sometimes how you can pull a good prank without magic.

Well…I suppose you're right about that part. Sometimes Al is a git, but most of the time he's like Teddy and Dad. Quiet. It's Lily that's going to be my fellow prankster once she gets to school. I have to admit that Al's a bloody brilliant Seeker, though…he's better than Dad. I don't prank teachers often, only because I'll get caught. Uncle Neville knows my pranking signature too well. Just like I know my way to Professor McGonagall's office too well.

I wish you could see the look on my face. It'll be my honour to prank some Slytherins for you! Is there anything in particular that you want me to do?

Hogwarts Marauder,

James Sirius Potter

xXxXxXx

_Dear Albus,_

_If you could pick to be in any other House other than Gryffindor, which would it be? And why?_

_From,_

_Analie_

Hi Analie,

Er…I dunno, really. Ever since I can remember, I've wanted to be in Gryffindor. That's how I was raised, and nearly every one of us has been sorted into the same house, except cousin Lucy who is a Ravenclaw. But she's brilliant; nobody was surprised, though I think she wished that she was put with the rest of us. Now she loves her difference, and rubs it in at every holiday that she's smart, and we're all thick.

But I think if I couldn't have been in Gryffindor, I would've been in Ravenclaw myself. I don't suppose Hufflepuff would've been too bad; apparently Teddy's mum was one. But I've always been good at riddles, and I would've had fun with the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, because Aunt Luna always used to question me with riddles when Mum and Dad were too busy cleaning up James's pranks and punishing him.

From,

Al Potter

xXxXxXx

_Bolt: I LOVE THSI SO MUCH! SOOO Teddy what's your favorite appearence? Have you ever played any pranks using your abilities? Have -_

_ChiChi: Let me talk. Teddy, can you tell us how you and Victorie got together? _

_THANKS!_

_BOLT AND CHICHI_

Er…hi, Bolt and ChiChi.

Bolt, I'm glad for your enthusiasm. My favourite appearance…well, it's quite honestly hard to choose, since I have different looks for different occasions. I suppose my hair normally settles on turquoise, and my eyes I've always kept as my natural colour, which is grey with a bluish tint. But more recently, I've kept my hair light brown to honour my father Remus, and Vic says that I look "quite dashing," so I think it'll be staying this way for a while. Wow…I wish you could see the expression on my face. What kind of Marauder do you take me for? I've played plenty of pranks using my Metamorphosing, though not nearly to the extent that James would abuse it. Thank Merlin it's not in his family to be one. Morphing into a Professor to scare the living daylights out of students is quite fun. I haven't done it since I've left Hogwarts, though.

ChiChi…it's a long and complicated story, but I suppose I'll tell you. When I was sixteen, my godfather Harry told me that once I came of age, he would give me his first house, Number 12, Grimmauld Place. So he took me there to help with refurbishing and whatnot. The house was grimy and dusty…no one had lived there since Harry and his friends had hidden out there in 1997. Kreacher had been cleaning, of course, but there were still so many things to do in order to make the house habitable. And I knew it was going to take a lot of work. So I invited Vic to come along. James, Al, and Lily came to help their father, but James caused more destruction than necessary, per usual. Erm…anyway. There's a small door on the right once you reach the first landing, and of all the cleaning that Harry must've done before he took me, there was one room that remained untouched. Me, being the curious teenager that I was (and quite possibly still am), started looking around the musty room. The dark green paint was peeling, and my immediate thought was that I would have to paint it. But there was a piano covered in a thick layer of dust towards the back of the room, so Vic and I went towards it. I'd never told her that I knew how to play, my grandmother taught me when I was young and I didn't think it was relevant. I hadn't played for years. I took one of the rags Harry had given me and wiped down the bench and the keys. We found some handwritten music sheets with the initials "RJL" on the bottom right-hand corner, and Vic said that it was my father…Remus John Lupin. I started playing it…and I suppose I played it well, because she just looked at me and kissed me. She said that she'd liked me for a while, and then got all jittery and nervous and to shut her up, I kissed her back. And…we've been together ever since.

Best wishes,

Ted Lupin

xXxXxXx

Thanks for these letters, and I'm, as always, hoping for more. The Potter-Weasley-Lupin clan will always be eager to answer. :)

Ted(dy) R. Lupin


	6. Lucy, Scorpius, Rose

Hey guys! Here's another three letters! Yeah...maybe I should've waited and wrote a few more...but I'm anxious, so sue me. :)

I hope you enjoy these few anyway, I had quite a lot of risking to do, a lot of things to make up and whatnot. But I'm fairly confident, so I hope you agree with me.

xXxXxXx

_To Lucy,_

_I think sending these letters are a brilliant idea, so I wanted to ask you a few questions (I'm getting flashbacks to year 4 when we wrote letters to companies asking about their products for a project...) _

_First, do you like either Lorcan or Lysander Scamander? Or neither? I've always wondered..._

_Secondly, do you think Teddy and Victoire will always be together, because some people like to think of Teddy dating Molly. _

_Thirdly, is it cool to have Percy as your father? I mean, some people might get bored of listening to him, but I'm sure at least you wouldn't get detention! Or do you like pulling pranks?_

_Anyway, thanks to listening (or reading) to the questions of a curious 13-year-old! _

_Until another time,_

_Melodiux_

Dear Melodiux,

I think the letters were Teddy's idea, but I can't be sure. Er…you wrote letters to companies? Alright.

I am in a relationship with Lysander…I guess you've been right about us. I know I'm probably too young to say this (at least Mum says I am) but I think I love him. He's been so good to me.

Teddy and Vicky are so cute together! Eurgh, I can't imagine Teddy Lupin dating my sister! Are you kidding? Besides, ever since Vicky was little, at least, Mum says, she always said that she was going to marry Teddy, and I think they're so brilliant together! I would be really very sad if they were to call it off. At least, I hope they'll always be together, and since I'm normally optimistic, I think they will be!

Er…I guess. I know that you probably think he's a bit of a prat, right? Most people say that…Molly and I are the daughters of the "rogue Weasley," apparently. But honestly, he's pretty brilliant. Sometimes he lectures too much, but Molly's usually the one that gets into trouble so I don't get them, really. And he visits Uncle George all the time, so we get a lot of free stuff from the shop. Dad doesn't particularly encourage the use of it, but Mum thinks it's great.

Well, I'm only fourteen, so…I guess we have something in common. Muggles aren't too different from wizards, after all.

Love,

Lucy Weasley, Ravenclaw House

xXxXxXx

_scorp (is it okay if i call you that?) what "precautions" are taken to lessen the house rivalries? don't tell me they banned quiddich, that'd be HORRIBLE. i guess the whole thing with being draco's son makes you so popular. ay yi yi...i don't have anything against slughorn, but he's a bit too pompous for my liking, plus the whole "favorites set" thing, i mean, people are not things to be collected! neither are animals, but that's a different story. and being a malfoy has nothing to do with how you see stuff, so it must be the precautions...hm. of course McG would be very good at frightening students. she rather reminds me of my 7th grade social studies teacher (ss is a subject when muggles learn about geography and the culture of different places and all that waffle. course, the textbooks only refer to the muggle world.) new marauders, huh? i wonder how the teachers react to that...do they by any chance have the map and harry's invisibility cloak? or does the stuff just stay at the potter's house...or does rose or someone have it? anyway, how'd neville get to be deputy headmaster? wow, he's come a LONG way. is he with anyone, btw? oh wow this is long...sorry for waffling so much._

_Allison Yishin L._

To Allison:

Er…I suppose it's all right if you call me Scorp. Father has always frowned upon such nicknames, but Rose insists upon it. So does Al. They didn't ban Quidditch, you don't have to worry about that. I don't believe that's something that Hogwarts will ever do. It is too much a part of their history.

Yes…I have noticed that I seem to get a lot of recognition because of Father, though sometimes it isn't good. I have been called "the Death Eater's son" more than once by the Slytherins, and sometimes even from members of my own house. It doesn't happen as often now, but…every time it does happen, they get a hex from Rose, which reassures me that I do indeed have friends at school.

Slughorn is not as biased as some teachers are when it comes to awarding House Points, so for that I am grateful, but I do agree with you. People are indeed not for collecting, but somehow I don't believe he sees it that way. He chooses people he thinks will go far, and thus furthering his influence in the Wizarding community. It's quite smart, I'm surprised he is the only teacher that does it. I'm not saying it's the right thing to do, but…either way.

The New Marauders have gained quite a bit of a following, as the first ones did, I would suppose. Some of the teachers, for example, Professor Longbottom, allow it to an extent…he gains a sad expression whenever they do something in the original Marauders' names. I've heard Al say that Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, hoped she would retire before James came to school so she wouldn't have to deal with punishing him, but they do normally get away with it. They only get severe punishments if they legitimately do cause the students or faculty any harm. James has the Map, currently, though apparently he stole it from Ted Lupin. Al has been given the cloak, which is quite helpful when we want to avoid any unnecessary encounters.

I'll be quite bold and assume that Professor McGonagall trusts him, as he is the Head of Gryffindor House, and will most likely be the Headmaster after she passes on. He would make a brilliant Head…he is incredibly inventive as a Professor, and he has made Herbology a quite interesting subject for the majority of students. He is married to Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbott) and they have a daughter, Alice, who is in our year. She is also in Gryffindor.

It's perfectly fine…I understand that Muggles are quite curious about our world.

Sincerely,

Scorpius H. Malfoy

xXxXxXx

_rose-it's quite alright, my mom's also like that with memorizing directions. i can barely remember my housephone's phone number. oh, and does anyone still call the telephone "fellytone?" hermione still isn't good at the broom? is she good at wizard chess than? i'm glad you're not like your dad either, he's a SERIOUS slacker...like i am sometimes, unfortunately. i really hate cms...some muggle schools are so dull, they make binns' class look interesting, no joke. i'm SO glad i'm in an IB school, where the classes are really interesting most of the time. i don't think binns knows he's dead...i remember reading the rumor that he just got out of his body and kept teaching...seriously, how boring is his class? are you good at broom riding and do you have any tips?what's your favorite class? who's teaching DADA now? is he/she intersting and exactly what part do they teach? oh man this is turning out to be so much...sorry for waffling on so much._

_yes i do love the term waffling, learned it from reading a fanfic. thanks for answering, i'll be reading!_

_Allison Yishin L._

Dear Allison,

Ugh, honestly…the "fellytone"? Grandpa Weasley still does, but I think he's the only one. Uncle George does sometimes, but I think he's doing it just to get on Mum's nerves. Now that it's necessary for us to take Muggle Studies, none of us kids confuse items. For Hugo and I, at least, it is nearly impossible to misname something, since Mum is Muggle-born.

Dad is a slacker, but only compared to Mum. I heard he used to copy her homework, and while that's just wrong, he works as an Auror now, so he actually does work. Is Mum good at Wizard's Chess? Well...not compared to Dad or Uncle Harry, but she's better at it than she'll ever be at riding a broom.

Binns's classes simply cannot be interesting. If he was a teacher who was excited about his subject, he might not be nearly as dull. Scorp falls asleep almost every time, and especially when it's a morning class. History of Magic and morning is not a good combination for any of us, really. How do they expect us to learn anything about Goblin Wars if we keep falling asleep? I manage to take fairly good notes, I suppose, but I think I'm the only one. That rumour you mentioned? It's true.

I played Quidditch when I was younger, and am a fairly good Keeper. I love the sport, and have the Weasley genetics when it comes to Quidditch, but competition really just takes the fun out of the game, so I would never play at school. I'm sure that there are better Keepers out there than me, anyway. As far as broom riding…don't try to do too many tricks (Al's gotten hurt more than once attempting – and succeeding in doing – the Wronski Feint) and be sure the broom is fit to your standards. And have fun; don't worry about falling off like Mum does!

My favourite class is…either Defense or Charms. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is an American witch named Analie Smith, but we get visits and lectures from Uncle Harry quite often. First years generally learn about Dark Creatures, but not in great detail as we do, so I've heard, in third year. Professor Smith is really fascinating when she talks about America; she knows a lot about their Wizarding history.

It's okay…I don't mind writing back, and I understand that there are so many things that Muggles would like to know about our world.

From,

Rose Weasley

xXxXxXx

Hope you enjoyed hearing from Lucy, Scorpius, and Rose!

Up next: James, Teddy, and Victoire (and possibly any others that you might send in)

Please leave a letter (review) for the Next Generation!

Ted(dy) R. Lupin


End file.
